return_of_reconingfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update 1.4.3
=Highlights= Sigmartide The Empire is about to enter into a state of celebration, as it honors its first Emperor and man-turned-God, Sigmar. Sigmartide is a new, two-week long, Live Event, tasking players of Order to seek out corruption, cleanse the wicked, and to honor age-old bonds with the Dwarfs; while players of Destruction are tasked with sowing the seeds of Chaos, desecrating celebration altars, and making a mockery of Sigmar's friendship with the Dwarfs. Whichever Realm you serve, this bound to be a season not soon forgotten! RVR Accessory Sets As an extension to the work we've been doing recently for items and gear balance, we've introduced a group of RvR accessory sets. Designed to fit in nicely with the high-end armor sets, these new sets can be purchased for RvR Currency from the Commodities Quartermasters in the Capital Cities. These items are temporary and last for 9 days. Name Changes Tired of your name? Want to change it up some? Based on feedback, we've added the ability to buy Name Change Token codes from the EA Store. You can purchase a code on the EA Store, or Origin as it's now known, and redeem it on the account that has the character you want to rename. Then just go into game, choose the new 'change name' button on that character from character select. Enter a valid name (subject to standard naming policies and conventions) and voila! You're a brand new you! Scenario Shakeup The battle has shifted! With the advent of 1.4.3, the lineup of the Scenarios has once again shifted. A number of old scenarios are making their return, some are retiring for the moment, and others are shifting tiers. The line-up is based on player feedback from our Dev Discussions in the forums, so be sure to vote for the next batch of scenarios! For a full list of the new line-up, see the RVR section. =Realm versus Realm= General Changes *Player controlled Skaven Gutter Runners are no longer able to use Sabotage on Ram's or Oil. Scenarios The line-up of scenarios that are permanently available has changed. The new list is as follows: Tier 1: *Nordenwatch *Gates of Ekrund *Khaine's Embrace Tier 2: *Nordenwatch *Mourkain Temple *Phoenix Gate Tier 3: *Nordenwatch *Mourkain Temple *Tor Arnoc *Phoenix Gate Tier 4: *Nordenwatch *Mourkain Temple *Phoenix Gate *Serpent's Passage *Battle for Praag *Reikland Factory =Combat and Careers= General Changes & Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue with vanity pet tooltips. *Fixed an issue with Planted Standard tooltip. *Ignited Warp-Energy will no longer trigger Guard. Black Orc Bug Fixes: *Not in da face!: Fixed an issue that allowed the cooldown modification portion of the ability to affect abilities that should not be modified. Engineer Changes: *Rune of Forging: This tactic has been removed. *Fightin' Chance: This tactic is available at rank 33. The tactic increases Strength, Ballistic Skill, and Weapon Skill; while reducing Toughness. Bug Fixes: *Removed the tactic Steady Hand. *Added tactic named Extra Ammo. The tactic will restore Action Points in a radius around a summoned Turret and is available 3 points into the Tinkerer path. *Well-Oiled Machine is now available as a Core tactic at Rank 31. Knight of the Blazing Sun Bug Fixes: *Fixed a tooltip issue with the ability "On Your Guard". Magus Bug Fixes: *Removed the tactic Lasting Aegis. *Added tactic named Lasting Chaos. The tactic will restore Action Points in a radius around a summoned Daemon and is available 3 points into the Daemonology path. *Chaotic Attunement is now available as a Core tactic at Rank 31. Shadow Warrior Changes: Due to the nature of the changes in this update, the Shadow Warrior Career has had their Mastery and Renown training refunded. *Bullseye: This tactic is now available at rank 35. *Instinctive Aim: This tactic is now available at rank 33. The tactic increases Strength, Ballistic Skill, and Weapon Skill; while reducing Toughness. Squig Herder Changes: Due to the nature of the changes in this update, the Squig Herder Career has had their Mastery and Renown training refunded. *All By Meself: This tactic is now available at rank 31. *Pick On Yer Own Size: This tactic is now available at rank 33. The tactic increases Strength, Ballistic Skill, and Weapon Skill; while reducing Toughness. Bug Fixes: *Bad Gas!: This ability will now fire from the Squig Herder. The cooldown and cost have been adjusted. Damage has been added to the ability. Witch Elf Bug Fixes: *Adjusted the range of Heart Render Toxin, On Your Knees!, Puncture, Ruthless Assault, and Sacrificial Stab. =Content= General *Pets that are set to aggressive shall no longer attack invisible objects while in the Contested Cities. *Targash Ribsmasher shall no longer attack Order players. *Halzetha no longer gets stuck while pathing. Dungeons *All players between Rank 32 and 39 entering the Necropolis of Zandri will be bolstered to Rank 40. *Tomb of the Vulture Lord: The cooldown of the Deific Pause ability has been increased for the Ushtabi during Stage 1 of the Sepulcher of Dominion. *Tomb of the Vulture Lord: High Priest Herakh will no longer face players when dead. Quests *A Familiar Face: Abandoning or not accepting part 3 will no longer prevent players from completing the quest chain. To pick up the quest again, interact with the Silver-wrought Carafe in The Caladain Steppe Public Quest area. *Battle for Remembrance: Gorfang Rotgut will now respawn more regularly. *Suspicious Characters: Peasant Korbin will no longer get stuck while pathing through the city, making him easier to find. *Da Stick's da Fing: Boris da Basha behaves properly now and will reappear on his pile o' shiney bits after combat. *Humies is fer Bashin' Too!: Sythlyn the Marked is now located in the Blessed Gathering Warcamp, as stated by the text. *The Exalted One: Interacting with the chest will not grant credit until Larz is defeated. *'Ow t'Steam Stunties: The Stunty Bones can be found in the Avelorn RVR Lake once again. *The Guns of Nordenwatch: Quest waypoints now match the correct locations of the Griffon Sergeants. *Brush of Wings: Abandoning or not accepting part 2 will no longer prevent players from completing the quest chain. To pick up the quest again, interact with the Imperial Decree in the Fields of Reikland Public Quest area. *Errand of Insanity: quest text and journal text shall now indicate the proper direction to start searching. *Victors and Spoils: The text now correctly states Nordland instead of Norsca. *Thievin' Gobbos: The waypoint has been moved to better indicate the location of Throll Skraasgrisson. *The Yolk's on You: When in Avelorn, the waypoint will no longer be displayed twice. *The Torment of Caledor: Lighting the Brambles will more consistently display the flames effect. Public Quests *Destruction of the Weak: NPCs such as Tonas Jorgen and the Refugee Duelists will now behave correctly and respawn if needed. *Keeper's Watch: To improve the way influence is granted in this Public Quest, a new condition has been added to Stage I. *Last Stand: The High Elves will no longer grant influence when they are not part of the Public Quest conditions. *The Tower of Awakening: the followers of the various Gods, although they still hate and kill each other, will no longer count towards the Public Quest unless killed by a player. Tome of Knowledge *Bane Zombies shall now grant Tome of Knowledge credit as Zombies. *The Grand Conclave: This Tome of Knowledge entry is available once more by interacting with the Letter of the Order of Luck. *Eye of the Beholder: This Tome of Knowledge entry can be unlocked once again. *Spirits in the Isle of the Dead will grant Tome of Knowledge credit as Spirits, rather than the race they were as the living. *Fired Cracklin: This Tome of Knowledge Entry will now be available to Destruction players once more. *Awakened Spirits shall no longer grant Tome of Knowledge credit as Wraiths. *Bitter Wind Swarms, when killed, will now grant credit as Tomb Swarms. *Elector Counts: This Tome of Knowledge entry can be obtained by Destruction players once more. *Sightless Watchers shall no longer grant Tome of Knowledge entries for Daemonettes. *Order players will no longer be able to unlock the Greenskin Chapter 5 Tome of Knowledge entry. *Da War Maka: This Tome of Knowledge entry can be unlocked by Order characters once again. *Sum of the Whole: This Tome of Knowledge entry can be obtained now even if the player has more than 1 of each of the items. *Deathflame Ghouls, when killed, will now grant credit as Ghouls, not Zombies. *A Trail of Pure Vile Evil: This Tome of Knowledge entry can now be unlocked. *Time is of the Essence: This Tome of Knowledge entry can now be unlocked by Destruction players. =Items= General Changes and Bug Fixes *New temporary accessory sets are available on the Commodities Quartermasters for 50 Officer Medallions each. Item Changes *Magus Warlord set 7pc bonus will no longer disappear upon death. *The 2pc and 4pc bonus on the Tank Defensive Warpforged and Doomflayer armor will no longer cancel each other out. =Art= Zone Updates *A new measure is in place in Gromril's Crossing which will make it harder for players to get into enemy spawn areas.